


My boy (Ian and Mickey AU)

by MickNian



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Shameless (US), M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickNian/pseuds/MickNian
Summary: A diffrent story for ian and mickey and how there relationship went ❤️
Relationships: ian and mickey - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first time posting a fic any advice of me feedback helps thanks so much ✨

LIIIPPPP” ian groaned while bent over the toilet in the hallway of the Gallagher house. He was laying there sick as fuck from last nights game of truth or drink. Him and Lip were playing when the milkovich’s walked in. Ian knew of mandy from around school and of course he knew mickey as the south side thug that beat on anyone who fucked with his little sister mandy(or of course literally did anything to displease mickey at all). As they walked in him and lipped jumped out of there fuckin skin. Mandy walked over to ian with a big flirty grin on her face and said with a giggle “hey iaannnn what’s up ..” ian immediately tensed up knowing what she was implying with that smile. Lip was on the trying to suppress some giggle at this point because he knew he was the only one in the room who knew ian’s big secret he was a raging homo. Ian just shrugged and said nothin trying to be nice and then he saw the hurt in mandys eyes. He then asked politely (well as polite as a south side kid can be) inquired “what’s up with you” and she replied shepishly “Well it was really sweet how you helped me out the other day.” At this point mickey had already raided there fridge grabbing a beer , at this Lip looked at him and said “What the hell mickey that’s ours ! And also why the hell are you here anyway ? As he chuckled he said “seems like this is between ian and mandy anyway .” Mickey gave him a cold stare and said you gallagher’s are a fuckin circus i had to make sure no one pulled any shit on Mands. As mickey said something ian could feel himself gettin hard no one knew but ian had always kinda thought mickey was cute in a dirty little thug way. Then he turned his attention back to mandy quickly realizing she was talking again , She squeezed his leg and said “Well you know when those douches of boys walked over to me all feelin me up and shit you stepped in and helped out she said with a shy smile. Ian quickly remembered what happened this morning, He had stopped a couple of lowley freshman from groping up mandy knowing that she didn’t deserve it. She might’ve been easy but no girl deserved that. Ian just smiled and said oh no big deal maybe wanna play truth or drink with lip and i ? She looked a little disappointed at just this but quickly agreed. At this point Ian looked over at the little thug in the corner and offered him a seat to . Mickey quickly replied The Fuck makes you think i wanna play this gay shit ? Ian smirked a little and said i dunno mickey you can leave mandy with usss orrr Mickey quickly replied and said shut the fuck up gallagher i’ll play your stupid ass game. Lip groaned and glared at ian as they all sat down knowing this night was not gonna end well. Ian was happy to be near mickey it was honestly the first time he had heard mickey talk other than when he was telling people to fuck off. But knowing he would probably have to do something with mandy gave him a feeling of existential dread . It was a couple hours later everyone into their 4th or 5th beer of the night when Mickey asked the terrible question to Ian that could have made ian wanna shrink up and hide. Mickey looked at the ginger boy who was drunk as fuck and said “So fuckin gallagher we all know you’ve never had a girlfriend before whats with that shit you savin your self for your fuckin wife or some faggity ass shit.” Ian didn’t speak for a while just looked at his beer , that’s when mickey made the mistake of pushing ian and said “well what is it ginger you fuckin gay or some shit you like takin it in the ass” he laughed out loud and at this point lip was laughing too knowing exactly what was running through ian’s brian , and mandy just sat their annoyed at mick for askin . Ian quickly shook his head and said Fuck no Mickey . That’s when mickey decided to do it he said Fine then kiss my sister tounge and all . The room went silent   
Mickey turned to his sister and chuckled and said as long is it’s okay with you fuckwad . Mandy smiled and then slowly grinned.  
Mickey was secretly hoping that ian would say no and end this shit so he could beat the shit out of him . He had always wanted to kick that little red heads ass not for any good reason just somthin about him fucked with him .


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not gonna spoil it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short the next ones gonna be long so get ready 🧚🧚

Just as mickey had expected Ian declined profusely not wanting anything to do with kissing a girl. He liked mandy and all but she wasn’t his type and by that he meant she wasn’t mickey . At this point mandy started crying and ran out the door Mickey ran after her and turned around and yelled YOUR A DEAD MAN IAN GALLAGHER.  
Fiona has just gotten back from her date and watched mandy fun out of the house crying she yelled “WHO DID WHAT TO MANDY MILKOVICH” then just started laughing cuz i mean look at their situation who couldn’t laugh. 

Now we’re back to this morning Ian puking his guts out and lip doin the same in the garbage can in his room. Ian started laughing recalling last nights events then he realized with pure terror what he had coming his way from mickey milko-bitch. He slowly stood up and walked to Lip and said “I’m gonna have to take a beating for what happened last night aren’t i. Lip nodded slowly and said probably little dude (lip still called him by that pet nickname even tho he had definitely out grown it.) Ian checked the time seeing it was well past noon he knew he would have to go to work at Kash N Grab , he slowly turned around, the room spinning as he went and got a couple advil and left the house regretting last night imensly. Why couldn’t he have just thrown it in mandy maybe that would make him forget about that stupid little raven haired thug. Once he reached the store he saw Kash standing outside waiting for him with a flirty smile ian liked kash well enough but he mainly fucked him to get his rocks off honestly kash was getting creepier by the day. He smiled and waved at Kash apologizing to him for being late . Kash just said it was fine, Later that day right before ian got off he heard the door open he turned around seeing who it was. He thaught OH FUCKING HELL when he saw the milkovich brothers . He ran right into the back and locked himself in their.


	3. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

IANNNNN GALLAGHERRRRR mychkalyo milkovich screamed at the top of his lungs as he walked into that shitty little store ian worked at with that creepy fuckin towel head . He watched ian run into the back room trying not to let his eyes land where he wanted them to right on ian’s ass . Shit he thought why did he suddenly look there he quickly brushed the thought away thinking maybe it was just because that skank who lived near him Angie was gone for the week (that’s how he got his rocks off anyway.) His younger brother iggy was chasing after ian and mickey quickly followed with his other brother clayton. That fuckin fuckwad Kash blocked the entrance saying some stupid shit about a door in the back. He turned around with his brothers in toe. He slowly turned around and yelled at that fucker TELL THAT GALLAGHER FUCK THIS ISNT OVER . Then he ran out after his brothers. Mickey couldn’t stop thinking about ian’s ass as her ran away filing it away as just him bein fuckin horny and needing some. That night as he laid in bed he lit a cigarette while slowing inhaling then blew it out in a long puff letting the hot smoke burn his nose. He knew he shouldn’t but that little read head just wouldn’t leave his mind. 

Later that night ian smiled thinking about the way mickey said his name. He knew it was stupid because mickey just wanted to beat his ass but he couldn’t get him out of his little red head. (sorry i know that was cringey)   
Mickey knew better than to tell anyone about how he felt towards ian. He didn’t even know what it was he thought maybe he just was thinking how he did in juvie ya know. All the dude on dude stuff ya know. Just made him feel good. His dad was okay with it (well not okay with it but.. it was prison fucking and as long as you did the fucking it didn’t count as gay right ?)  
That night Ian and Lip were smoking up in their room with the windows open and lip had mentioned his hummer from Karen jackson (ew) Ian started laughing cuz like well ew who tf would be proud of that. I mean she was a whore ian didn’t like being rude to girls but i mean damn she lost her V card in 4th grade soo. Suddenly ian started thinking abt mickey giving him a bj and he froze. He like just felt like his thoughts abt mickey were dumb obviously because he was like a known fag beater. And he wanted ian dead .   
Mickey woke up that night and checked his clock. It was only 3 in the morning knowing he wasn’t gonna be able to fall back asleep for a while he opened his window and stuck his head out of it while leaning against his wall.   
He pulled a smoke out of his back pocket he grunted a little annoyed it was a little smashed he tried to fix it but all the shit fell out. Whatever he thought he’d go gank some off his dad. He walked into the living room to grab some. He grabbed a pack and pulled one out and stuck it in between his lips and lit it. he sucked in let the smoke stream out of his mouth looking at the sky thinking about ian looking at the same sky. He mentally slapped himself and made himself stop thinking about that gay shit.   
Ian left the house the next morning to go to the milkovichs house. He needed to talk to mandy he knew if he could just explain why he didn’t want to kiss her maybe everything would get fixed ?   
^^^ 3 hours later ^^^

Ian had gone to school for the first 3 periods but then he realized he was so sidetracked trying to thinkk about what he’d say to mandy it’d be easier just to do it. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door he was praying mandy would answer and not that thug with ocean eyes. 

Mickey heard a knock on the door and yelled MANNDDDYYY GET THE FUCKING DOOR OR ILL BASH YOUR FACE IN (obviously joking he would never hurt Mands) . Mandy walked to the door and saw ian.


	4. IMGAY.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically read the title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey so i know people won’t read this but if you actully like this story and want more please give kudos or comment below - thanks so much

Ian POV:   
God heard my prayers and mandy opened the door not that little raven haired boy thank god. Mandy looked like she was about to scream for mickey and ian whisper yelled IM GAY mandy i’m gay. He didn’t know what was gonna come next so he just stood there looking terrified. She slowly smiled and said way to loudly OH. MY. GOD. YAYY. Ian just stood there confused. Then Mandy started to talk again “So ian are you sure you just aren’t saying your gay so i don’t pull my rabbid dogs of brothers off of you?” When ian laughed she continued “hey it wouldn’t be the dumbest thing you’ve done.” Ian kind of of half smiled and said could we talk about this away from your house i really don’t wanna get fag bashed by any of your brothers. Mandy then kind of chuckled and said what makes you think i won’t . half teasing half not. Ian just smiled and said then who would help you with picking out your outfits and all that other faggity shit.


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oop-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey thanks so much to anyone who left kudos if you have an idea for next chapter comment below ✨🤠

Mickey POV^  
Mickey heard mandy open the door and then heard that little orange haired fuck say somthing. Mickey immediately tensed up knowing he would probably have the best the shot out of him for sure now since he was basically asking for it coming to his house and all. Then mick heard somthing he never thaught he would ian said a little too loud “IM GAY” mickey immediately stopped cold in his tracks having never heard anyone admit it openly before he almost felt good and happy maybe relived . He immediately knew he had to do something about this faggot standing outside his door but at the same time all he could think about was having him press i’m against a wall and smash him. (other dirty thaughts but we don’t do smut just yet no ma’am)Just as soon as he heard Mandy yell IM GOING OUT AND ALSO STOP MESSING WITH IAN HES A GOOD GUY. Mickey almost felt relieved and kind of sad that he didn’t get to see Gallagher again but who fucking cares.

It was a couple hours later and mickey was drinking with Iggy and Colin when iggy was talking about how he smashed Angie that morning. Mickey just laughed and said fuckin gross igg they all looked at him kinda surprised but just assumed it was because well obviously angie fucking Zago was gross she was smelly and loud. But mickey mentally was loosing his shit he couldn’t believe he had said that out loud what the fuck was he thinking. Fuckin A Colin said maybe mickey over here’s a fuckin mo. Mickey just laughed and said fuck that collin i’ll fucker tommorow you bitch. Everyone just chuckled while mickey was immensely proud he played it off so well.   
^^^that night^^^ **warning abuse and assault***  
Mickey was sitting on his bed and he heard his wasted fucking father walk in. He wasn’t really paying attention because terry fucking milkovich always come home drunk so this wasn’t really any diffrent . Terry was mumbling about somthing probably that gallagher fucks drunken fuck of a father Frank did. He walked into mickeys room to take a piss and saw mickey sitting there terry looked at the little raven haired boy and smacked him hard across the face blood slowly dribbling out of mickeys mouth. Then terry just laughed and punched him in the throat and said “THATS WHAT YA GET FOR NOT BEIN ASLEEP BOY.” mickey just sat there quietly and after terry left he heard a thump and knew terry had passed out. He walked into the living room to get a bag of peas just happy he got the beating and not mands. Mickey went into his room and mandy followed hearing all the commotion woke her up.   
She smiled at Mickey and said hey and got a ran a tattered old washcloth under the sink letting the little bit of warm water they had left get soaked up by the tattered old thing. She walked back into micks room and slowly wiped away the blood careful not to hit any of the old scars from previous encounters with there fuckhead of a father terry.


End file.
